RA132
Synopsis The preliminary round of the Middlemist Conference continues with Michael, Dante, and Fergus competing in their first round battles. Fergus and Ursaring overpower Girafarig with Hammer Arm to win the round. Michael and Feraligatr wrestle against Bla ke and Slaking on ice. Fergaligatr is holding her own very well and is seals her victory with a devastating Hydro Pump. She then immediately falls asleep as Slaking had used Yawn. Dante and Ninjask struggle against Ervin and Claydol simply due to the difference in weight class. It's not much easier when Claydol repels Ninjask with Sandstorm. Ninjask needs to power-up with multiple Swords Dances until he has the power to cut through Claydol's defenses and defeat it with X-Scissor. Yazmyne and all of her rivals, therefore, advance to the second round and Top 64. The second round begins the battle roulette. Audrey battles on the ice in the second round and is slated for a second one-on-one affair. She chooses Misdreavus as one of her few Pokemon who can compete on ice. Audrey and Misdreavus deploy a Will-o-Wisp and Hex combination to advance to the third round. Yazmyne battles in a 3-on-3 affair on the water battlefield. Gothorita defeats a Koffing, and Yazmyne swaps her out for Aerodactyl to take on a Crawdaunt. Once Crawdaunt is defeated, Aerodactyl is felled by a Skarmory. Gothorita returns to the battlefield, and wins with the effects of Future Sight and Shock Wave. The day's main even belongs to Rosa and Gordon who have been slated to face each other on the rock battlefield. They are in a two-on-two battle. Rosa reveals a new Pokemon, a Poliwhirl and he is up against Gordon's Muk. Muk poisons Poliwhirl early and its body absorbs all of Poliwhirl's attacks. Muk then defeats the Water-Type with Venoshock. Muk doesn't have the same luxury of poisoning Rosa's next Pokemon, her Lairon. Everyone is surprised Rosa isn't using Bisharp, but Muk would have absorbed all of Bisharp's physical attacks too. '' ''Rosa compounds her usual strategy of empowering her Pokemon with weakening her opponent's Pokemon by having Lairon use Metal Sound continuously while also having it build speed with Automotize. Doing so allows Lairon to dodge Muk's repeated Power-Up Punch attacks and defeat it with a single Flash Cannon. Gordon's final Pokemon is Ferrothorn, who immediately infects Lairon with Leech Seed. Rosa continues her strategy of Metal Sound, but Lairon cannot dodge attacks as easily, for Ferrothorn demonstrates long-range attack capabilities. Eventually, Lairon critically damages Ferrothorn with Flash Cannon, but it is still able to battle. Ferrothorn subsequently rams Lairon with Iron Head but pays the price when Lairon turns all of that damage into power with Metal Burst. Due to Ferrothorn's severely reduced Special Defenses, it keels over in defeat, advancing Rosa to the third round. Major Events *Michael, Dante, and Fergus win their preliminary battles and advance to the second round of the Middlemist Conference *Yazmyne and Audrey and advance to the third round *Gordon's Grimer is revealed to have evolved into Muk *Gordon is revealed to have captured a Ferrothorn *Rosa defeats Gordon to win her second round battle and advance to the third round For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne Pokemon *Gothorita (Yazmyne's) *Cyndaquil (Yazmyne's) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Middlemist Conference Category:Riau Adventures